Snowpeak academy for hybrids
By: DropletTheSeaWing Prologue Wind whistled in Cascade's ears and snowflakes stung her snowy white scales, crashing onto her so hard they created the illusion that she was flying through a hailstorm. "Faster!" A sharp voice yelled, only to be whisked away by the howling wind. She clutched precious cargo closer to her chest and flapped harder, wings a whirl of pale blue. "I will make it!" she whispered fiercely. "I have to." The dragons pursuing her were almost close enough to grab her tail. She suddenly folded her wings and hurled towards the ground. At the last second, just before she was about to hit the ground, she opened her pale blue wings and soared across the forest-y landscape, brilliant blue eyes glittering with fearfulness. She found a cave and nestled into it, camouflaging the entrance. "What have I done?" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She looked up. "Oh, what have I done?" Chapter 1 North peeked outside her room. "Mother?" she called, eyes sparking with worry. "Mother, where are you?" She stepped outside her door, looking up and down the halls. "Mother!?" she called, more desperate this time, hoping nothing had happened to Cascade. Her brother, Freeze, poked his head out of his door. "Find her yet?" Freeze asked, voice cracked with worry. Where is she? What might have happened? ''Her brother's mind whispered. She reached up and brushed the teardrop scale next to her eyes, some of the only NightWing genes she had. "Oh mother, where are you!?" she cried desperately, tears falling from her green eyes. Freeze brushed her wing with his. "Let's get some sleep," he suggested with a small smile. "We can find her in the morning." She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Freeze wrapped his wing around her, comforting her a bit. "What might have happened to her?" she whispered just loud enough for Freeze to hear. "I don't know..” He said, rubbing her shoulder. "I don't know." Chapter 2 It had been two weeks after their mother's disappearance when a letter came. "Hey North!" Freeze yelled, flicking his navy blue tail. "Come look at this!" North walked into the room, teardrop scales shining. "What is it?" she asked, dropping onto their polar bear fur couch. "Look at this letter," Freeze instructed, handing the scroll to her. North cleared her throat. "Dear North and Freeze; you have been chosen to attend Snowpeak Academy for Hybrids. ''We hope you may come to our humble academy. All the best, Principal Catfish." North stifled a giggle. ''Catfish! What a funny name! ''Freeze furrowed his brow, clearly deep in thought. At last he looked up. "What do you say?" he asked. "Well.. I think," North began, a big grin spreading across her face. "That would be wonderful." Chapter 3 As Freeze landed at Snowpeak Academy, he noticed all sorts of stunning dragons, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a RainWing-SandWing hybrid. She had the build of a RainWing, SandWing wings and tail, and a superior, graceful posture. Her horns and claws were a golden white color and her sharp, watchful eyes were a beautiful amber-copper. She had gold scales with azure starbursts and silver underscales. Her barb was black, as were her wing membranes, except they had purple dots on their undersides. To top it off, she wore glittering opal and gold hanging earrings that swung softly in the breeze. The RainWing-SandWing surveyed a scroll she had been holding, then turned to stare right into Freeze's eyes. She smiled kindly and waved. He waved back, recognizing her almost immediately. She walked up, a bit of rosy pink surfacing at the edge of her wings. "Venom, right?" he asked. "Yes," she replied. "Freeze?" he nodded. North landed behind him, and once he heard her low growl, he knew she had met Venom before. Chapter 4 North tugged her brother away from the smiling RainWing-SandWing, surges of fury pulsing in her head. "Freeze, what are you thinking!?" she burst out, letting go of his wrists. He swatted her talon. "Why don't you tell me first!" he snapped. She rubbed her temples. A deep sigh escaped from her brother, when he realized why North was so worked up. Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces